In recent years, flash Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM) has become popular. Flash EEPROMs are a high-density, nonvolatile memory.
This flash EEPROM package contains multiple integrated circuits, including a controller chip and a memory chip. The flash memory packages also require capacitors for charge pumping so that the required programming voltage can be obtained from a lower circuit voltage.
It is desired to have a smaller, thinner memory package format to be used with digital cameras and the like.